Naruto: BN Before Naruto
by BillytheIntern
Summary: What happened during the time of the first Hokage? Dig deeper into the story of Naruto. LOTS of OC's, only the First Hokage and Madara appear, maybe a few others, FAN STORY! If you read, please review!
1. Enter: Ryuji Mine

**Ever wonder what happened long before the time of young Naruto Uzumaki? Ever wonder how the Hidden Leaf came to be? How the evil of the Akatsuki came to be? Why Madara became obsessed with the Jinchuriki? This series explains just that. This is the story of Ryuji Mine.**

"Ryuji…you're late…again!" Mikkel said, as Ryuji raced to his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, we're about to graduate and become ninja anyway! Who cares when I show up!" Ryuji laughed.

"I'm sure your fellow classmates care…," Mikkel said.

"Whatever…, are we gonna learn or are yaw just gonna sit there and insult me!" Ryuji yelled.

**Ryuji Mine- Age: 12...Appearance: Young, African Japanese, white fuzzy hood, red jacket, black shirt, black pants, sandals, once he receives his headband, he wears it sideways. He is an experiment of the Mine clan, who was given an artificial Biju, with DNA mixed from their wolf summons and the five tailed dolphin horse, giving it their wolf like five tailed form.**

"Fine…you wanna learn? You'll learn…some respect! Everyone in the class must focus their chakra and walk across the pool," Mikkel said.

"Come on Ryuji! That's not fair!" Umitaka pouted as he folded his arms.

"Shouldn't be a problem for me!" Saru chuckled.

"And no kekkai genkai!" Mikkel smirked.

"Come on Ryuji!" Saru whined.

"Whatever…I'm the greatest ninja alive…I don't care about your guys insults," Ryuji shrugged.

"Alright…ready everyone? Nami, you're up first!" Mikkel said.

"Right…," Nami said as she did the tiger hand sign and closed her eyes, a circle of chakra formed around her feet, and she began walking on the water.

**Nami Michishio- Age: 12...Appearance: Young, Japanese, long brown hair, very poofy, kept in a braid, wears a blue hoody, green pants, and blue sandals. Has water style jutsu's, uses the water to summon different watery creatures.**

"Excellent job Nami! Next up…Tatsumaru!" Mikkel said, reading off Tatsumaru's name from the list.

"Watch and learn kiddies!" Tatsumaru grinned as he focused his chakra in the most obnoxious way possible.

**Tatsumaru Nagisaka- Age: 12...Appearance: Young, Chinese, spiky black hair and black robes with a green belt, and two white circular dots, he wears khaki pants. Controls metal and can liquify and solidify it at will.**

"Excellent job Tatsumaru, I knew you could do it," Mikkel smiled, as he began reading down the list, "Looks like you're finally up Ryuji," Mikkel grinned.

Ryuji smirked, and stood up, "FINALLY! I was getting older just waiting around here! I'm ready to show my stuff!" Ryuji laughed as he eagerly raced towards the lake shore.

"Make sure you don't mess it up Ryuji!" Tatsumaru laughed.

"Shut up! I can do this, I'll prove it to you!" Ryuji said as he closed his eyes and began focusing his chakra.

"Ready Ryuji?" Mikkel asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Ryuji said as he took one step and plunged directly to the bottom of the pool, everyone immediately began laughing.

"Overconfidence gets the best of him every time!" Kokoro laughed as he fixed his glasses.

Ryuji emerged from the water, "Whatever! I meant to do that!" he shouted, it was evident in his voice that he was just crying.

"Anyway…that's it for today class, remember, tomorrow is the graduation exam, study up!" Mikkel said.

"Thanks sensei," all the students, excluding Ryuji said as they cleared out, Ryuji was still floating in the water, with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Ryuji…why do you always try to show off like that?" Mikkel asked.

"I'm not showing off! I'm the best! I already told you I MEANT to do that!" Ryuji yelled.

"Ryuji…calm down…, you have to understand, to you, you're pranks and jokes are funny, but to everyone else…their just…well…not…," Mikkel explained.

"Come on sensei, what am I doing wrong? I'm gonna be the best some day! The best ninja ever! Even better than the Hokage!" Ryuji smirked.

"Better than Hashirama eh? You aim high kid," Mikkel chuckled.

"I'm serious! I will surpass Hashirama and become the second hokage!" Ryuji winked. Mikkel smiled back warmly.

That night, a ninja broke into the village and tried to find something worth stealing.

"This place is useless…I've been here almost all night…so far I've seen nothing worth stealing…," the ninja said.

"You won't make it out of here alive unfortunately," a leaf ninja said.

"You wanna pick a fight with me? Tch…this village may be new, but there's WAY to many pests wandering about, guess I'll have to EXTERMINATE YOU!" the thief laughed.

"You won't beat me! I'm a chunin of the leaf, I will not let you get away with this!" the leaf ninja replied.

The next morning came, and several leaf ninja were gathered around the fight scene.

"This…guy, he was a jonin!" One of the leaf chunin said.

"Who could've beaten him so badly, do we have a traitor among us?" Another leaf chunin asked.

"Either way, we've got to report this to Lord Hashirama, this is an act of assault," the first leaf chunin said.

"Right!" The other leaf chunin said, as they both vanished to report it.

"Alright, class, tomorrow is the graduation exam, make sure you're all prepared," Mikkel smiled.

"We're all very well prepared!" Ryuji jumped up and laughed.

"Quiet down…, what makes you think you can pass?" Kokoro laughed.

"Shut up Kokoro! I'll show you, I'll pass this class, and become better than you!" Ryuji yelled.

"You really don't have any brains at all, do you?" Kokoro grinned.

"That's enough you two! Anyway, the exam will be on the transformation jutsu, if you can successfully transform, than you graduate and are officially qualified to become a ninja," Mikkel said.

Back at the Hokage's office, the situation was being explained.

"Lord Hokage! We have a problem sir," A leaf chunin said.

"Yes, what is it?" Hashirama asked.

"We…we found a jonin, incapacitated in sector four of the village, he was badly injured, and lost a lot of blood, there were a few kunai and shuriken surrounding his body, he's in care of the Medical Ninja right now," the other chunin said.

"But how's that possible, who do you think could have done it?" Hashirama asked.

"We suspect treason…or…possibly a trespasser," a chunin said.

"He couldn't have gotten far, I want you two, and a squad of some jonin, and even ANBU on this, bring that ninja to me NOW!" Hashirama ordered, "And alert the academy, we'll have to have a lockdown until this ninja is brought to justice," Hashirama added.

"Yessir!" The two chunin said as they vanished, one of them went to the academy.

"Mikkel…we have a problem," The chunin said.

"What is it?" Mikkel asked.

"Students, we are having an emergency lock down, this is not a drill, exact reasons will not be given to you, as academy students, you are unable to assist, therefore, all reasons have been given to your instructor, I expect you all will follow the rules until this lockdown ends," The Chunin explained.

"What's this all about? An emergency lock down? Why would they spring this up so fast?" Saru thought.

"Alright class, remain here until the lockdown is called off," Mikkel said, as the other chunin vanished.

As the squad dispatched to apprehend the rogue ninja set off, the rogue ninja decided to attack the academy.

"I wonder why this place was so important that they had to have a lockdown?" The rogue ninja thought, "Maybe this place is worth checking out," he said as he placed a paper bomb on the window to Mikkel's classroom.

"What was that?" Mikkel asked.

"On the window! It's a paper bomb!" Saru shouted.

"Everyone! Get down!" Mikkel screamed, as the window exploded, all the students, and Mikkel took cover, as the rogue ninja stepped out of the dust.

"Well well, a classroom? This must be the Konoha ninja trainee academy," The rogue ninja chuckled.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" Mikkel asked.

"And you must be their instructor," The rogue said, "What a pity the students have to watch their precious sensei be chopped to bits right in front of their eyes," he continued.

"I'm sorry, but you are NO match for me!" Mikkel growled, as the did a handsign, "Secret Art: Diamond Armor jutsu!" Mikkel shouted as his skin turned to diamonds and a small diamond wall formed in front of the students.

"This is a new technique, perhaps one worth stealing for my master," The rogue said.

"Oh, so you're working with someone? Tell me who it is!" Mikkel demanded.

"You're in no position to making such demands, considering your life is about to come to an end," The rogue said.

"I'm warning you…you don't want ME as your enemy!" Mikkel grinned.

"Oh…too bad, and here I was hoping we could be friends," The rogue said sarcastically, as he formed a handsign, "Too bad…Secret Art: Complete Freeze Jutsu!" The rogue said, as Mikkel's eyes slowly blurred.

"What is this…, I…I can't see a thing…," Mikkel said.

"Yes…perhaps now that you're blind, I can just take you to the boss," the rogue said as he picked Mikkel up, "For a diamond, you're pretty light," he chuckled.

"I won't go willingly," Mikkel said.

"Don't struggle, that Genjutsu will only get worse for you if you do!" The rogue said.

"LET HIM GO!" A voice said.

"What the…," The rogue ninja said, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach, he dropped Mikkel, and clutched his stomach and looked to see who had punched him, it was Ryuji, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm the one whose gonna beat you!" Ryuji growled.

"Beat ME? You're just an academy brat, like you could even scratch me…," The rogue said.

"I'll do more than that!" Ryuji said as he charged the rogue ninja, pushing him, and Ryuji out the hole in the wall.

"How did you get me?" The rogue asked, as he tried to form a handsign, but Ryuji stopped him with a kunai.

"No jutsu for you, fool!" Ryuji chuckled.

"How is this kid so strong? He's only an academy student, he's not even a ninja yet!" The rogue said.

"Now Ryuji! It's my turn to help you," A voice said.

"Mikkel sensei? I thought you were under a genjutsu?" Ryuji asked.

"That genjutsu is only active while I'm in the same vicinity as him, when you tackled him out the hole in the wall, it wore off immediately, and I could come to your aid," Mikkel explained.

"No way! This is impossible," The rogue said, "I'll defeat you!" He said, forming a handsign.

"Not so fast!" Mikkel said, "Secret Art: Diamond Fist Jutsu!" Mikkel said, as a his hand turned to pure diamond, "Now, we end this!" he said, as he grabbed the ninja's head, and slammed him full force into the ground.

"Nice move sensei!" Ryuji grinned.

"All in a days work," Mikkel chuckled, as an ANBU appeared.

"Excellent work you two, he will be incarcerated and interrogated for his actions as soon as possible," the ANBU said, as he disappeared with the knocked out rogue.

"Ryuji…, I don't think, in all my days as a ninja, I have ever seen something so stupid…yet so heroic…," Mikkel smiled.

"Well, I believe I already told you sensei…," Ryuji said.

"Hmmm…and what was it that you already told me?" Mikkel asked.

"That I'm the best ninja in this village! Better than everyone, even the Hokage!" Ryuji laughed.

"Well Ryuji…you sure have proved you are a splendid ninja, better than me, when I was your age," Mikkel thought, "Anyway Ryuji…we'd better get you cleaned up, and get you home, you've got A LOT of studying to do for tomorrow's graduation exam," Mikkel chuckled.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot! Don't worry sensei, I'll pass, I promise I'll pass!" Ryuji said, Mikkel just chuckled.

(end episode 1)


	2. The Heart of a Ninja

Today is the day of Ryuji's graduation exam at the academy, but what will happen, if he gets a little sidetracked?

"Today's the day! The day that I…Ryuji Mine, become a ninja!" Ryuji grinned, as he jumped out of bed.

Ryuji quickly got dressed, actually excited for the graduation exams today, he started running towards the academy.

"Now!" A kid said as he jumped out of the bushes.

At this time, three kids dashed out of the bushes and jumped Ryuji, taking one of his prized shuriken pouches, and some of his money, "RUN!" one of the other two kids screamed.

As the kids started running away, Ryuji got up, "What the…," he said, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BRATS?" he screamed after them.

"Check your pockets loser!" the last of the three kids said as they disappeared in the distance.

As Ryuji dug around in his back pocket, he noticed what they had taken, "Those brats! I'll get them for this!" Ryuji growled as he jumped up and started chasing after them, just as Saru stepped in.

"Ryuji…wh…where are you going? The graduation exam starts in ten minutes!" Saru informed him.

"Sorry Saru! But I gottsa problem on ma hands," Ryuji said as he also disappeared into the distance.

"If you're late then they won't let you graduate idiot," Saru muttered as he started chasing after Ryuji.

The kids all ran past Tatsumaru, "What's going on?" he wondered, but as he turned back around, Ryuji crashed into him, and knocked him over, "RYUJI? You're gonna pay for that one!" Tatsumaru said, as he watched Ryuji just keep on running.

"Watch where you're going next time, loser!" Ryuji chuckled as he kept after the kids.

"What was that, oh hell no!" Tatsumaru said as he got up and started walking after Ryuji.

The kids were coming up on the outskirts of the village now, "Hey…Pan, have you seen Goku anywhere?" The first kid asked.

"He was just with us Hatori," the young girl, Pan said.

"Dammit, well…he is pretty slow, so I wouldn't expect him to keep up, at least he didn't have that punks money," Hatori snickered.

Saru finally caught up to Ryuji, who was keeping in pursuit of the kids.

Saru Aoyame- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, Japanese-American, has light dirty blonde hair, wears a blue jacket, a black shirt underneath, and green pants, he has a red flame print on his jacket, he has an unknown Kekkai Genkai.

"Dude, you know if we're late, we may not be able to graduate until NEXT year," Saru explained.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me," Ryuji said.

"Will you PLEASE take this seriously Ryuji, I just don't wanna make Mikkel sensei look bad," Saru told him.

"Then you go back, those brats took all of my shuriken and money," Ryuji said.

Saru sighed, "Well…I guess I can help you get it back, but…we need to be quick about it."

"Whatever," Ryuji replied.

"That dumbass, he isn't gonna get away with this," Tatsumaru said.

"Hey mister, have you seen my friends?" One of the kids asked.

"You're one of those kids right? Was Ryuji chasing you?" Tatsumaru asked.

"If Ryuji was that guy in the red, then yes, he was chasing us," The kid said.

"Well come on, we're gonna go after him," Tatsumaru said.

"Thanks mister! The names Goku!" The kid said.

"I'm Tatsumaru!" Tatsumaru said, "Now…follow me, and try and keep up."

"I'm not very fast," the kid sighed.

"Then come on…hop on my back," Tatsumaru said.

"What's that gonna accomplish?" The kid asked.

"Just do it! We're losing them!" Tatsumaru ordered, as the kid got on, "Off we go!" Tatusmaru said as he used his chakra to increase his speed.

When Hatori and Pan escaped the village, they came to a forest area, "Lets hide in that forest, they'll never think to look for us in there," Hatori grinned.

"It looks kind of…scary…," Pan said, shaking.

"Oh come on Pan, don't be sucha crybaby," Hatori said as he heard Ryuji and Saru approaching, "Hurry!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest.

"Where did those brats go?" Ryuji growled as him and Saru came into the clearing near the forest.

"Well…there is a HUGE forest right in front of us, I'm assuming they'd have to be in there," Saru laughed.

"Shut up…," Ryuji said, blushing, "…I knew that."

"Ryuji!" A voice said loudly, as a cloud of smoke burst out of the village.

"Who the…?" Saru said as him and Ryuji started coughing as the dust cleared.

"I shoulda known…Tatsumaru…," Ryuji sighed.

"So what did you call me back there, huh…Ryuji?" Tatsumaru said as he clenched his fists.

"I called you a…," Ryuji was about to say, but then noticed the kid on Tatsumaru's back, "YOU'RE OF THEM BRATS!" Ryuji shouted.

"Uh oh…," Goku gulped as Ryuji pushed him off of Tatsumaru and picked him up the cuff of his shirt.

"Gimme back ma money you punk! And my shuriken!" Ryuji growled.

"I don't have them, Hatori does," Goku explained.

"Well…where is this Hatori guy?" Ryuji asked angrily.

"I don't know, I lost them, I'm not very fast on my feet…," Goku said.

"Well you'd better…," Ryuji was about to say, but was interrupted by a scream that resonated from the forest.

"What was that?" Saru asked.

"That sounded like Pan!" Goku exclaimed as he escaped from Ryuji's grasp and ran into the forest.

"Hey you brat, get back here, I'm not done questioning you yet!" Ryuji yelled, as he ran after him.

"Wait a minute…this forest is uncharted," Saru muttered to himself, "Ryuji, get back here, that place is dangerous!" Saru yelled as he raced in after Ryuji.

"RYUJI! GETCHUR ASS BACK HERE!" Tatsumaru growled as he too, ran inside.

When Goku got in, he had stopped, with Ryuji behind him, and Saru and Tatsumaru behind him.

"What's going on kid? Can't find you friends?" Ryuji asked.

"N…no…look!" The kid gulped, as he pointed at a giant snake, with Pan in its tail, and a majority of Ryuji's stolen shuriken stuck in its skin.

"Take this! And this!" Hatori said as he continued to throw shuriken at the snakes body.

"What is that brat doing?" Ryuji said as he jumped out into the clearing and grabbed Hatori, "Yaw wasting all of ma shuriken you brat!"

"My friend is trapped!" Hatori said angrily, as he freed himself, and continued throwing the shuriken.

"Well you ain't gonna get her back if you just mindlessly toss those things," Ryuji said, shaking his head.

"Well…then help us…please mister, we have to get Pan back!" Hatori said.

"Only if you gimme back ma money," Ryuji said.

"Fine, I will, now just help please!" Hatori said.

"Alrighty, now, Saru, Tatsumaru, get in here, we need to take this monster down!" Ryuji said as he formed a handsign.

"That's the handsign for a cloning jutsu isn't it?" Tatsumaru gasped.

"Can Ryuji really perform that?" Saru asked, shocked.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ryuji said.

"SHADOW CLONES? That's advanced even for Mikkel sensei, how the hell can this kid do it?" Tatsumaru exclaimed.

"He's more skilled than I thought," Saru muttered, "Anyway…lets help out Tatsumaru, CLONE JUTSU!" Saru said.

"Right," Tatsumaru nodded, "CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, as two clones appeared next to both of them.

Ryuji and his clones jumped up and each picked out a shuriken from the snakes body, and re-lodged them somewhere else in the snake, Saru and Tatsumaru were focusing on freeing Pan, while the snake was distracted by their clones.

"Don't worry little girl, we'll get you out," Saru said calmly.

"Yeah, just relax," Tatsumaru said angrily.

"Th…thank you guys," Pan said.

The snake tried to bite at Saru and Tatsumaru's clones, but they vanished, and the snake looked bewildered, then, when it wasn't looking, Ryuji and a few of his clones delivered a hard punch right to its face, and it fell over, and Pan escaped from its tail.

"We did it," Tatsumaru shrugged.

"Great job Ryuji!" Saru cheered, as Pan over to hug Hatori.

"I'm not listening when you tell me to hide somewhere anymore," Pan cried.

"I'm sorry Pan, I will never suggest a scary forest like this one again," Hatori said.

"I'm just glad that you two aren't dead," Goku said.

"Anyway kids, lets give Ryuji back his wallet, that wasn't very nice of you to take it," Saru scolded.

"Right…, we're sorry, here you go…mister," Hatori said.

"Wait…, this ain't ma wallet, where is it you punk?" Ryuji growled.

"Oh yeeeah…, I forgot to mention, the snake ate it, hehe…my bad," Hatori snickered.

"You little punk!" Ryuji yelled.

"Don't worry about that right now Ryuji, we're late for graduation!" Saru said.

"Yeah, and I'm not giving up my chances at being a ninja because of you two fools," Tatsumaru said, "So I'm outta here!" he said, as he disappeared.

"You guys are gonna be full-fledged ninjas? That's so cool!" Hatori said.

"Yeah, and you're looking at the best right now!" Ryuji smirked, as Hatori, Pan, and Goku looked at him in awe.

Saru began laughing, "Alright, lets go back you guys," he said.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, everyone had already passed the graduation exams except for Saru, Ryuji, and Tatsumaru. "Whaddya mean I gotta wait until next year?" Tatsumaru yelled.

"You were late, sorry, but that's the rules kiddo," One of the graduation instructors said.

"But you don't even know what I've been through today!" Tatsumaru yelled.

"No exceptions!" the instructor yelled.

"What if he had a witness?" Saru asked, as him, Ryuji, Hatori, Pan, and Goku walked in.

"Oh, so you two are late too huh? I'm afraid we can't let you slide, but…there's always next year," The instructor said, shrugging.

"No! You have to let these guys be ninjas," Hatori said, just as Ryuji, Saru, and Tatsumaru were about to give up hope.

"What?" Ryuji said.

"What did you just say to me kid?" The instructor asked.

"I said, these three have to be ninjas! They saved me and my friends!" Hatori said.

"Explain yourselves," Mikkel said, who was also one of the instructors assigned to the graduation exams.

"Alright, well first, we took Ryuji's wallet, and we ran to a forest, (after much of a story, it finally came to a close,) and then Ryuji took the snake out with his shadow clones," Hatori explained.

"That's preposterous! Yesterday, Ryuji couldn't even perform the walk on water jutsu, and now you're telling me that he can somehow execute a perfect shadow clone jutsu?" The instructor asked, "That's poppycock!"

"It's true," Mikkel said.

"What did you just say Mikkel?" The instructor asked.

"I said it's true, all of that, was a true story," Mikkel said, "You all graduate."

"Mikkel, in the end, it's my final decision, and these three brats were late, therefore, they all fail," the instructor explained.

"They were also, MY students, and I say, they pass," Mikkel said, "Congratulations."

"You can't do this! I…I'm gonna go inform Lord Hashirama," the instructor said, one of the other instructors started laughing at this, "What's so funny? Don't you agree that Lord Hashirama should get the final say in this?"

But the last instructor simply smirked, and then released his transformation, "I heard every word, and I agree with Mikkel, these three kids, Ryuji Mine, Tatsumaru Nagisaka, and Saru Aoyame, are all hereby offcially: Genin Rank," Hashirama said.

"But sir…the rules," the instructor said.

"Rules shumles, the kids were just late, their still skilled enough to be ninja," Hashirama smirked, the instructor simply fainted.

"Come take your headbands children," Mikkel smiled.

"WOH! Sweet! A real headband, and it's all mine!" Ryuji cheered.

"Thanks Hatori, you really saved our butts there buddy," Saru smirked.

That evening, Hatori, Pan, and Goku were leaving.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Pan said, as they all turned around.

"Ryuji? What's up?" Goku asked.

"Where are you three going?" Ryuji asked.

"Back to our own village, we wanna be ninja too!" Hatori cheered.

"What do ya think Ryuji? Think we'd be good ninja? Pan asked.

"Nah…," Ryuji said, with a serious look on his face, this made all three of the kids look shocked, and sad at the same time.

"Whaddya mean nah? You jerk!" Hatori said.

Ryuji turned around and began walking away, "I think you'd be great ninja," he said, giving a thumbs up, and a wink, as he kept walking away, now Hatori looked confused, but quickly got emotional, tears began streaming down his face, and a huge grin appeared.

"I won't let you down Ryuji! I'll become the best ninja ever!" Hatori yelled after him, as Ryuji kept walking.

As Hatori finished waving, Ryuji had a grin on his face, he looked up, and tied his headband, and walked into the sunset.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Ryuji Mine is finally a ninja! But now the day has come, when he finds out…his three man squad, and tomorrow…his sensei.**

"Today's orientation day! The day I officially become a Genin! This is awesome!" Ryuji cheered.

Tatsumaru too, woke up, and looked at his calendar, "I'm finally a ninja, one step closer," Tatsumaru whispered, as he got up, and headed outside, to walk to the Academy.

Finally, Saru woke up, and stretched, and then yawned, "That time already?" He thought, as he slipped on his ninja sandals, put on his headband, and head out the door.

The three all arrived at the academy around the same time, "Oh, so we're all here on time today huh? Thought you'd be late for sure Ryuji," Tatsumaru laughed.

"Shut up, I intend to be the greatest ninja to ever live, and this is where it all starts," Ryuji said, looking up at the academy.

"Then it looks like this is it fella's, our first step into ninja-hood," Saru smirked, as the three all walked through the door.

Mikkel was waiting at the door for students walking in, "Welcome, today's the last class," he said, as some students walked in, then he spotted Ryuji, Tatsumaru, and Saru walking up. "Hey kids, this is it, after this, I won't be your sensei anymore," Mikkel said, giving them a warm smile.

"Oh no, for real? Does this mean we won't get to see you anymore?" Ryuji asked.

"Relax, it's not that big a deal, we're gonna be ninja too now, so we'll see Mikkel-sensei around," Tatsumaru said.

"Anyway, come on in, we have to assign you," Mikkel said.

"Assign us? What the hell does assign us mean?" Ryuji asked.

"It means you'll be put into your squads, don't worry, it will all be explained in due time," Mikkel said, as him, and the three soon to be ninja walked into the classroom.

"So, here we are, for the last time," Kokoro snickered.

"Before we all go our separate ways," Koneko said sadly.

"Anyway, welcome children, to your last day of class," Mikkel smirked, "Your Jonin senseis, and your squads have all been determined through careful analysis from your years spent at the academy," Mikkel said.

"Squads? Jonin sensei's? What is all of this about?" Kokoro asked.

"You can't very well just graduate from the academy and expect to be all on your own as ninja, you need someone with experience to lead you," Mikkel explained, "Also, you need a team of other ninja, to not only interact with, but because having more than one ninja on a mission, is more beneficial then simply performing the task alone," Mikkel finished.

"Oh…I knew that," Kokoro said.

**Kokoro Seichuu- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, American, wears really thick glasses, and a jacket that's almost always zippered, has blonde hair, and fights with psychic like jutsu.**

"Now, moving on, I will now announce the squads," Mikkel said, after a couple of squads were announced, Mikkel got to the first important squad, "Squad 5: Kokoro Seichuu, Kaiteki Keisei, and Houtai Kumori.

**Kaiteki Keisei- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, Japanese, long blonde hair, she wears a fishnet, under a buttoned white coat, wears short pants.**

**Houtai Kumori- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, Japanese, black hair, eyes covered by a bandage, soon to be his headband, wears a very large coat, like jacket, and really baggy pants.**

"Oh great, I have to be with those two? They'll only slow me down!" Kokoro thought.

"YES! Houtai! This is excellent!" Kaiteki thought, Houtai simply nodded at these being his teammates.

"Up next, is squad 6," Mikkel announced, "Saru Aoyame, Koneko Yajuu, and Umitaka Yajuu," he finished.

**Koneko Yajuu- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, English-Japanese, long, light brown hair, wears a pink scarf, and fake cat ears, and a kimono, she is Umitaka's twin sister. Has a bond with cats.**

**Umitaka Yajuu- Age: 12, Appearance: Young, English-Japanese, blonde hair, a cap, a sparkly red jacket, and red pants, he is Koneko's twin brother. Has a bond with birds.**

"Alright, three more squads to go," Mikkel smiled, "Squad 7: Nami Michishio, Tatsumaru Nagisaka, and…Ryuji Mine!" he announced.

"I'm with Ryuji huh?" Tatsumaru chuckled, "This'll only make me look better."

"What was that?" Ryuji asked, glaring at him.

"You know what I said Ryuji, care to do something about it?" Tatsumaru asked cockily.

"Hey, you two, stop for right now, I have to tell you something before you leave," Mikkel said.

"Whatever," Ryuji said, folding his arms.

"Anyway," Mikkel said, clearing his throat, "You will not meet your Jonin sensei's until tomorrow morning, so…until that time, your final assignment as my students, is to use the rest of this day to get to know each other within your squads," Mikkel explained.

"That's it?" Umitaka asked.

"That's it!" Mikkel smiled, "Now, class, I really enjoyed being your sensei for these three years at the academy, I'm sure you will all become excellent ninja," Mikkel continued, as a tear strolled down his face, "Now go forth, you've all graduated! You're all officially…NINJA!" Mikkel finished, as the class cheered, some threw their headbands up in the air, others opened the windows, and jumped to the ground below, to converse with their new squads.

Ryuji also jumped out, to wait for his new squad outside of the academy.

Tatsumaru simply strolled out of the academy, and glared at Ryuji, as leaves blew from the trees. "You know Ryuji, just because were both Genin now, doesn't mean I see you as an equal, you're still beneath me."

"Careful Tatsumaru, the bigger you are, the harder you'll fall," Ryuji smirked.

"Ugh…why did they have to put you on my squad!" Tatsumaru sighed.

"Hey there," a voice said from behind Tatsumaru.

"That's it, we're all here, squad 7," Ryuji winked.

"Yeah! This is exciting isn't it? We're finally ninja, maybe we'll get our first mission or something tomorrow!" Nami cheered.

"If we do, we'll have something slowing us down," Tatsumaru teased, pointing at Ryuji, "But anyway, I s'pose since we're a team now, we should all probably get to know each other a bit better, anyone up for ramen, I heard a family owned noodle shop just opened up somewhere in the village just a couple of days ago," Tatsumaru told them.

"That sounds good to me! Ramen is awesome!" Nami said.

"I'm down with ramen," Ryuji shrugged.

"Good, then you can pay for it, I'm broke," Tatsumaru chuckled, as Ryuji stood there, angrily.

Meanwhile, Squad 6 was getting to know each other as well.

"So, you two are actually brother and sister? Who knew," Saru laughed.

"Yeah, she's not nearly as cool as I am, but then again, nobodies as cool as I am," Umitaka laughed, Saru and Koneko looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously he's not as mature as I am," Koneko laughed, Saru chuckled at this.

"I can tell," Saru smiled.

"Hey! I'm listening you guys! I may not be mature, but you don't need to act your age to be a ninja!" Umitaka said angrily.

"He's got a point, but still, you've gotta remain focused, so we should work on your spontaneous personality Umitaka, we can't have you jeopardizing a mission with your obnoxiousness," Koneko said.

"Hey, I'm gonna be an awesome ninja, don't worry sis!" Umitaka winked.

"I hope you're right, Umitaka," Saru said.

Squad 5 was all doing some getting to know each other.

"So, Squad 5? Anybody think of any reasons why they'd put us together?" Kokoro asked.

"Cause Houtai is the best!" Kaiteki smiled.

Kokoro raised an eyebrow, "You think they chose our squads because Houtai is a good ninja, and we're just his backup?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kaiteki asked innocently.

"BECAUSE THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!" Kokoro yelled.

"Maybe it's because I'm quiet, and you're an ass," Houtai said, finally speaking.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you talk Houtai," Kaiteki said, with a huge smile on her face.

"And it was an insult! Is that the only time you ever speak?" Kokoro asked angrily.

"No," Houtai replied simply.

"Then what is it huh? You're trying to be so smug and all, tell us, why did you choose to talk now? Huh…wise guy?" Kokoro asked.

"Because I only talk when someone is really getting on my nerves, and y'know what? you're REALLY getting on my nerves," Houtai said, almost unemotionally.

"Wow, Houtai, you're sooo cool!" Kaiteki said, covering her mouth, and laughing giddily.

"Thanks," Houtai said, looking over at Kaiteki.

"Man…, Kaiteki's never gonna like me now," Kokoro thought as tears flowed from his eyes.

Back at Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Welcome, we're fairly new, so we don't charge much to our customers, as a matter of fact, the first time you eat here, it'll be a free meal on us, just to see if you like it," the owner explained.

"Wow, sweet! Looks like I don't have to pay after all!" Ryuji smirked.

"Oh well, Lets just eat," Tatsumaru shrugged.

"Yeah, all that walking made me really hungry," Nami said.

"Well then, dig in kids," the owner said, as he passed out some bowls full of ramen.

"AWESOME!" Ryuji said, as he punched his fist in the air.

"Wow, this place is great! You guys are gonna get a lot of customers!" Nami said, smiling.

"What a sweet young girl, why thank you," the owner said.

"To Squad 7!" Ryuji said, holding his half empty bowl in the air.

"YEAH!" Nami cheered, also putting hers in, Tatsumaru just sighed, shrugged, and then put his bowl up too, while taking a sip of his drink, "And to us becoming ninja," Nami said, smiling as she finished off her ramen, Ryuji and Tatsumaru did the same.

As the newly formed squad finished eating their ramen, Tatsumaru hatched an idea.

"Hey, Ryuji, fight me," Tatsumaru smirked.

"F…fight you? Right now, why?" Ryuji asked.

"Scared? I would be," Tatsumaru grinned cockily.

"Tatsumaru, you can't be serious! We've just only become ninja!" Nami scolded.

"Relax, it's just a friendly fight, y'know…like, sparring or something," Tatsumaru said.

"I don't think that's a…," Nami was interrupted.

"You're on!" Ryuji said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Tatsumaru smirked.

Nami sighed, "Alright, I s'pose I can't stop you guys then."

Tatsumaru and Ryuji stood facing each other, while the rest of the rookies gathered around to watch.

"Their already going at it, dang, that was quick, I figured it'd be at least a day before they started ripping each other apart," Kokoro said.

"I think it's supposed to be a friendly fight Kokoro," Saru said.

"What makes you think that?" Kokoro asked.

"You think Nami would let them tear each other limb from limb?" Saru asked.

"Good point…," Kokoro sighed.

"Come on Tatsumaru, show him whose boss!" Umitaka cheered from in a tree.

"Idiot…," Koneko said as she punched him in the head, and watched him fall.

"I wonder who'll win," Kaiteki said nervously.

"Ryuji," Houtai said.

"You ready Ryuji? I'm not going easy!" Tatsumaru grinned.

"Worry about yourself!" Ryuji smirked.

"Ready…fight!" Nami said.

Ryuji quickly formed a handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said.

"This trick again eh? I saw this yesterday, you'll have to do better than that!" Tatsumaru said, as he dodged the clones attacks.

"Ryuji can make shadow clones? He's better than I thought!" Kokoro gasped.

"Keep watching, he'll amaze you even more," Saru grinned.

Tatsumaru jumped into the air, "Clone Jutsu!" he shouted, as two clones appeared, "Now…try and dodge this one!" he said, as he pulled out two shuriken, as did the two clones, "Ready? GO!" Tatsumaru said, as the clones tossed the shuriken simultaneously with the real Tatsumaru, Ryuji tried to dodge, but the real ones still hit him, as the fake ones passed right through him.

"That was a good idea," Koneko said.

"Good job Tatsumaru!" Umitaka cheered.

"You can't beat me, if you can't find the real me!" Tatsumaru smirked.

Ryuji formed the shadow clone handsign, but nothing happened.

"What's the matter out of chakra already?" Tatsumaru asked, Ryuji responded by throwing two kunai at the clones, thus, getting rid of them.

"Psh, so you resort to weapons now that your chakra's run thin, typical!" Tatsumaru smirked, "You lose Ryuji!" Tatsumaru said as he came in for a punch, but a shadow clone launched out of the ground at this time, and punched Tatsumaru square in the face, causing him to fly back, this shocked everyone, even Tatsumaru, Ryuji smirked.

"Like that?" Ryuji asked as Tatsumaru landed flat on his back, "It's a new trick that I invented."

"That was incredible! Who'd have thought that Ryuji was so smart?" Kokoro gasped.

Saru smiled, "You're getting better, Ryuji," he thought.

"How did you? When?" Tatsumaru asked, as he struggled to get up.

"Remember when you thought I was out of chakra? That's when!" Ryuji explained.

"You…that was a…good move," Tatsumaru said, as he fainted.

"I can't believe it, Ryuji actually won," Koneko said.

"How is this possible?" Umitaka asked.

"Lets go back, tomorrow we meet our sensei's, and I don't want Tatsumaru to be out cold for that," Ryuji smirked.

"Great job Ryuji!" Nami cheered, as the nine rookies headed back towards the village.

"Did you see that? Those kids are good," a voice said.

"For rookies at least, but we have more experience, when the time comes, we'll show them up," another voice said.

"Yeah, as students from the second graduating class, our skills as Genin far surpass theirs," the last voice said, as it zoomed out on two guys, and a girl standing near a tree by the clearing where the fight took place.

"We'll prove ourselves, when the chunin exams start," the first kid said.

Meanwhile, one of the sensei's was meeting with the Hokage.

"So, tomorrow I get a new squad huh? Hopefully they're better than last years," the man said.

"Ah, Chisoku, you're here, good, so, you've got Squad 7 huh? I've heard they've got some good ninja from this years graduating class," Hashirama said.

"Yes, who is it that's on my squad again?" Chisoku asked.

"You have Nami Michishio, Tatsumaru Nagisaka, and…Ryuji Mine," Hashirama said.

"Ryuji huh? This oughta be fun," Chisoku smiled.

**Chisoku Koutetsu- Age: 27, Appearance: Young, long black hair, wears a lot of armor, gets extremely fast, by removing some of the armor, specializes in Ninjutsu.**


	4. The Results of Training

_**Ryuuji has proven himself time and time again, but now comes the true test. How will Ryuuji fair against this new sensei?**_

"_So, todays it huh? The day we officially become a squad," Nami said excitedly._

"_Now all we need to do is meet our sensei," Tatsumaru said, with his head down on the desk, looking towards the door._

"_He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it!" Nami said._

"_He'd better be, I don't wanna wait much longer," Ryuuji said._

"_Whatever, I'm sure he'll show up whenever, he IS a Jonin, he probably just thinks that he can make us wait," Tatsumaru sighed._

"_Sorry if I kept you waiting then," a voice said, as a puff of smoke appeared behind Tatsumaru._

"_What is that?" Ryuuji asked._

"_What the…, what's going on?" Tatsumaru asked, as he looked up and turned around, sure enough, there was a man standing there._

"_Sup'," the man said, with a happy look on his face._

"_I'm guessing that's our guy?" Nami said, with a sweat drop on the back of her head._

_Ryuuji too had a sweatdrop on the back of his head, "I'm thinking…you're right._

"_Yes, I am your sensei children, my name…is Chisoku Koutetsu," Chisoku said, as he front flipped off the desk, to the front of the classroom, and bowed, "Now, before we get started on your test, I'd like to propose that we, y'know, talk for a bit."_

"_We have been talking for a bit, I'm ready to go!" Ryuuji said excitedly._

"_Well aren't we eager?" Chisoku laughed._

"_Get used to it," Tatsumaru sighed._

"_Fine, we'll skip the talking, but, I would like you to introduce yourselves," Chisoku said, "Lets start with Mr. Attidude over there," Chisoku said, gesturing towards Tatsumaru._

"_My name is Tatsumaru Nagisaka," Tatsumaru said boredly._

"_Okay…, and you?" Chisoku asked, pointing at Nami._

"_Oh, hi there sir, my name is Nami Michishio, nice to meet you," Nami said, smiling brightly._

"_Glad we have someone enthusiastic on our team," Chisoku said, nodding, "anyway, lets hear yours, and then we'll get started with our test."_

"_I see you've saved the best for last Chisoku Sensei!" Ryuuji smirked, "My name is Ryuuji Mine, and I'm going to be strong, the best ninja that EVER lived!"_

"_You aim high, kid," Chisoku said, smiling, "He's just as Hashirama said he was," Chisoku thought, "Now, moving on, we will be using the whole village as our training grounds, understood?" Chisoku asked._

"_Th…the whole village? But how?" Nami asked._

"_You'll see very soon, but for now, just meet me in the gym room," Chisoku said, as he poofed away._

"_I have a bad feeling about this," Tatsumaru said, as he got up._

_The three young ninja walked into the gym._

"_Okay, so…uhhh, where is he?" Ryuuji said, raising an eyebrow._

"_Down here!" Chisoku laughed._

_` "How did you get down there?" Ryuuji asked, shocked._

"_I used the stairs," Chisoku said, gesturing towards a tall flight of stairs in the corner._

_Tatsumaru laughed, "Nice move Ryuuji!" Tatsumaru grinned, as he gave Ryuuji a small punch on the arm._

"_Oh, gimme a break!" Ryuuji sighed, as he walked down the stairs with his two teammates._

"_Alright, welcome, to your first training exercise," Chisoku said, smiling._

"_What is this exactly?" Nami asked._

"_Well, you see, I've hidden two boxed lunches on the other side of the village, but, there's only two, now you see, the two people who reached the boxed lunches first, pass, if you don't get one, well…it's back to the academy for you," Chisoku explained, all three of them, even Tatsumaru, gulped at this fact._

"_You mean to say that we came all this way, only to possibly not become a fully certified Genin?" Tatsumaru asked, shocked._

"_That's right, you are all ninja, for right now at least, but after this test, only two of you will actually move on," Chisoku explained._

"_Hey, that's not fair, you can't do that!" Ryuuji yelled._

"_Pipe down, the test begins now, oh…, and I did warn you, I thought we could get to know each other a bit before one you was forced to go back to the academy, but oh well, so much for that," Chisoku said, shrugging, "Now, lets get started."_

_Meanwhile, the two other squads started their training regimen, and Squad 5 was ready to go._

"_Hi there students, my name is Haruka Fungeki! And I'll be your new sensei!" Haruka said, giving them a thumbs up._

_**Haruka Fungeki- Age: 25, Appearance: Young, has long, brownish hair, wears a large trench coat, that hangs off a little bit on the right side, wears short shorts, and a normal Jonin jacket underneath the trench coat. Wields Lightning Jutsu's.**_

"_Hi there miss Haruka! My name is Kaiteki Keisei! I'm ready to be a ninja!" Kaiteki said, smiling._

"_My name is Kokoro Seichuu, and I am the smartest ninja from the graduating class!" Kokoro said._

"_Second smartest actually, hi, I'm Houtai Kumori," Houtai said, then nodded._

"_Well…I can see we've got some issues to work about between Kokoro and Houtai here, but y'know, we should be good as long as we can all just get along!" Haruka said._

"_Not a chance," Houtai said._

"_Yeah, I'll never succumb to his level of immaturity," Kokoro growled._

"_Well at least you two agree on something," Kaiteki laughed._

"_That's a start," Haruka sighed, "We've got a lot of work to do though."_

_At the same time, Squad 6 was also meeting their sensei, and boy, was Saru sure shocked._

"_HI THERE KIDS!" the sensei said, "My name is…KONIKA ZAISAN!" Konika said, as he spun around, and gave a thumbs up._

_**Konika Zaisan- Age: 29, Appearance: Older, has shortish, blonde hair, wears the typical Jonin gear. Konika uses jutsu by absorbing materials from objects that he touches, and turning his limbs into that substance.**_

"_**This wack job is our sensei," Saru thought, his eye twitched.**_

"_**So…what are your names?" Konika asked.**_

"_**Well…if we have to introduce ourselves, the best might as well go first, y'know what I mean? My name is Umitaka Yajuu! I'm the coolest, and bestest ninja of the graduating class!" Umitaka grinned.**_

"_**I love the enthusiasm! Great! Next?" Konika asked.**_

"_**My name is Koneko Yajuu, Umitaka's twin sister, ummm…I guess I'm cool too, I'm definitely more mature than my younger brother," Koneko said proudly.**_

"_**Then you can keep him in line, excellent," Konika smirked, "And you?" Konika asked, gesturing towards Saru.**_

_**Saru was still in amazement that he got stuck with the guy he did, "Ummm…my name is Saru Aoyame, the top student, grade-wise from the graduating class, nice to meet you," Saru said nicely, though still dumbfounded that his sensei was a nutcase.**_

"_**Great! We've got brains, energy, and a mature person to keep you two in check!" Konika smirked.**_

"_**I need no keeping in check sir, I'm not immature," Saru replied.**_

"_**Oh…I see, very well then, Koneko, you only need to keep an eye on your brother then," Konika said.**_

"_**Very well," Koneko shrugged.**_

_**Umitaka shrugged, "I'll do what I wanna anyway," he snickered.**_

_**Meanwhile, back at Team 7's exercise, Chisoku was getting ready to start the test.**_

"_**Ready to start kids?" Chisoku asked, grinning.**_

"_**I…I am!" Nami gulped.**_

"_**Ready as I'll ever be!" Ryuuji said.**_

"_**Lets just get this over with," Tatsumaru said, folding his arms.**_

"_**Alright then, the whole village is your limits, once you find the boxed lunch, you pass," Chisoku said, "Okay students, take your marks, get set, GO!"**_

_**Ryuuji jumped out of the gym area of the academy and onto a nearby roof to look around, Tatsumaru ran back inside the academy to go out the front entrance, Nami simply began scouring the streets.**_

"_**Now, where could that boxed lunch be?" Ryuuji thought to himself as he looked around from the top of the roof.**_

"_**The sensei wants us to find lunch? I wonder if there's a reason why there's only two boxes," Tatsumaru thought.**_

"_**Hmmm…boxed lunch, I sure am hungry, so food sounds nice right about now," Nami thought, as she casually strolled through the village.**_

"_**There's gotta be some kind of hint," Ryuuji sighed.**_

"_**All I've gotta do is be the first one there," Tatsumaru said to himself.**_

"_**Maybe if I just believe, I'll be the first one to get there," Nami thought, as she smiled to herself.**_

_**Now Squad 5 was beginning their test, and it was going to be an interesting one.**_

"_**Alright students, listen up, here's the deal!" Haruka said, "Your test will only be five minutes long."**_

"_**That's it? That doesn't sound like much of a test," Kokoro said.**_

"_**Ohhh, trust me, these are going to be…," Haruka paused and got a scary look on her face, "…the worst five minutes that you have EVER experienced!"**_

"_**Is that so? So what is that we have to do exactly?" Kokoro asked.**_

"_**Well, if one of you can avoid being hit for these five minutes, then you all pass, but if all three of you get hit, then you all fail, and will be sent back to the academy for a whole year," Haruka explained.**_

"_**Sounds easy, when do we start?" Kokoro asked.**_

"_**I'd say right now is good, but remember, work together!" Haruka said, "BEGIN TEST…NOW!"**_

"_**Come on Kokoro, we're going to hide!" Kaiteki said.**_

"_**And hurry," Houtai said.**_

"_**Psh…, you guys honestly think I need YOU two, to be a good ninja, get some brains guys," Kokoro said, "Oni-Style: Living Blade Jutsu!" Kokoro formed a handsign, and the twin blades he carries started floating around him.**_

"_**Remember Kokoro, once you lose, you can't help your friends to pass," Haruka said.**_

"_**I'm not gonna lose," Kokoro said, as he formed another handsign, but as he did, Haruka appeared right next to him.**_

"_**I told you working together would be helpful didn't I?" Haruka said, smirking.**_

"_**What the…? How did…you?" Kokoro asked, bewildered.**_

"_**One down!" Haruka said as he smacked Kokoro in the back with her swords sheath. **_

"_**Dammit Kokoro, you idiot," Houtai said from in a tree.**_

"_**What do we do Houtai?" Kaiteki asked him.**_

"_**We've just gotta be careful that she doesn't find us," Houtai said.**_

_**Meanwhile, Squad 6 was also beginning their test.**_

"_**Alright, what you guys have to do, is just land three hits on me, not each, but just three hits total," Konika explained.**_

"_**That sounds way to easy," Saru said.**_

"_**Then lets go," Konika said, "I assure you, it won't be that easy."**_

"_**That's where your wrong!" Umitaka said.**_

"_**Fine, we begin now, SCATTER!" Konika said, the three members of the squad all went elsewhere, "Now for my jutsu, Earth Style: Energy Substance jutsu!" Konika put his hand on a tree that was next to him, and part of his arm became bark, his other hand was forming the handsign, it was then that Konika felt a large gust of wind, and a shadow appeared above him, "What's this?" he asked.**_

"_**The greatest ninja ever has arrived!" Umitaka smirked from atop a huge bird, "You'll never stop someone who can fight from the sky," he said confidently.**_

"_**Don't be so sure kid," Konika said, there was also confidence in his voice.**_

"_**Don't tell me what to do!" Umitaka said as he formed a handsign and two smaller birds appeared and flew at Konika.**_

"_**Easy victory!" Konika said, readying a punch, but soon after that, two cat like people emerged from the bushes to attack Konika, "Who the…"**_

"_**Ha! Nice move sis!" Umitaka smirked, as Konika was easily hit by both the cat, and the bird.**_

"_**Damn, they got two hits just like that, but I know where Koneko is hiding now, so all I've gotta do is take them out, Saru will be easy to fight when he's all alone," Konika thought.**_

"_**What's the matter sensei? Having some trouble?" Umitaka laughed.**_

_**Konika got up, with rock on his other hand now, "This fight can really begin!" Konika punched the two cats down, and launched himself off of one bird, to jump off of the other, now flying towards Umitaka.**_

"_**Dah, that was a good move, fly Alexander fly!" Umitaka said, as his bird started flapping its wings, but Konika made a clone to toss him up higher, allowing him to land on Umitaka's bird: Alexander's left wing, "How did you get past Alexander's gust storm?" Umitaka asked, shocked.**_

"_**I'm a jonin kid, it's what I do, and this flight, is about to make a crash landing!" Konika said, as he punched Alexander in just the right spot to knock him out, causing him to spiral downward, towards the lake.**_

"_**ALEXANDER!" Umitaka screamed, as the bird crashed into the water, with Umitaka and Konika still on it, Konika climbed out, now with one water arm, and one stone arm, but as soon as he got out, two more cat people were waiting for him on shore.**_

"_**Oh…hell…," Konika muttered.**_

_**Meanwhile, back at Team 7's test.**_

"_**I know I'm getting closer, Chisoku sensei is probably already there, I just hope that Tatsumaru AND Nami aren't both with him," Ryuuji thought, as he kept running.**_

"_**I bet neither Ryuuji or Nami have figured out what the true purpose of this test is, so I've got to be one of the first two there, otherwise, we'll all fail," Tatsumaru thought.**_

_**Nami was still walking, when she happened to stumble upon what looked like a normal boxed lunch, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked herself, she walked over, sure enough, there were two, both labeled Chisoku-Sensei on them, "BINGO!" Nami cheered, as she picked one up for herself, "Looks like I pass, now I wonder who else will."**_

_**Back at Squad 5, Haruka was still searching for Houtai and Kaiteki.**_

"_**We've only got about two and a half minutes left of this test, but damn, this is the longest five minutes EVER!" Houtai said quietly.**_

"_**Maybe one of us could hide under the ground!" Kaiteki suggested.**_

"_**Are you joking?" Houtai asked.**_

"_**No way! If one us hides, she'll never find us," Kaiteki said.**_

"_**That's so stupid, but it just might work, alright, who should hide?" Houtai asked.**_

"_**You will, I'll fight, and keep her held back as a distraction," Kaiteki said.**_

"_**Sounds fine, alright, lets execute this plan," Houtai said.**_

"_**Right!" Kaiteki said, as she punched the ground hard, sending out a small tremor towards Haruka, "Jump in, I'll take the sensei."**_

"_**Who knew she was so strong," Houtai gulped, as he jumped into the whole, "Shadow Style: Past Mimicry!" the are that surrounded them soon became the same as before Kaiteki punched it.**_

"_**Ahhh, Kaiteki, so you decided to come out and fight to defend Houtai? How noble of you!" Haruka grinned.**_

"_**We only have two minutes left, we figured we might as well use it wisely," Kaiteki said.**_

"_**I'm glad, you've made the right decision in this case," Haruka said.**_

"_**Then lets fight!" Kaiteki said as she punched the ground, hard, causing another small tremor to quiver towards Haruka.**_

"_**I see, so you intensify all of your chakra into your fist, and then release it upon impact, that could be deadly," Haruka laughed.**_

"_**My mother taught me this style!" Kaiteki said, as she did it again.**_

"_**Well keep it up, you seem well trained," Haruka said.**_

"_**Lets see you dodge this," Kaiteki said as she intensified the chakra into her fingers, and tossed a kunai really fast.**_

"_**That was pretty smart kid, but I'm faster," Haruka said, as she appeared behind Kaiteki, "Sorry, but it looks like you've failed Houtai," she whispered, as she knocked Kaiteki out.**_

"_**And you've failed the test," a voice said from beneath the ground.**_

"_**What?" Haruka gasped, as two giant cartoony shadow hands lifted her up, as they came up from beneath the ground.**_

"_**In just twenty seconds, we'll all be Genin, and you'll be our official sensei," Houtai smirked.**_

"_**That was a good move kid, I've gotta admit," Haruka smiled.**_

_**Squad 6's test was also beginning to wrap up.**_

"_**More cats, how many does this chick have?" Konika sighed as he swiped them aside, and then stood face to face with Saru, "So, you finally come out, huh kid?**_

"_**I thought I'd have no more reason to hide after they already both hit you twice," Saru said.**_

"_**Good, then I'll ensure that all three of you fail right here, and right now!" Konika said.**_

"_**It's to bad you've trapped yourself in your own words, we have all the time in the world to pass this test…sensei," Saru smirked, "Now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Saru formed the handsign to create shadow clones, and two appeared next to him, "Now…ATTACK!" he ordered.**_

"_**Good move, but their just shadow clones, one hit oughta take them out!" Konika laughed, as he took out both shadow clones by slamming them together, and then running at Saru.**_

"_**RETREAT!" Saru yelled, as he began running towards the woods.**_

"_**Get back here!" Konika yelled.**_

_**Saru made it into the woods, and Konika ran at him, but just as Konika got in, the real Saru flipped out of the tree, and kicked Konika in the face, "THREE!" Saru yelled, as the shadow clone who had ran into the woods disappeared.**_

"_**H…how did you…do that? Shadow Clones can't make more shadow clones!" Konika said.**_

"_**Simple, my Kekkai Genkai," Saru said, "It's called the Aoigan, it automatically focuses my chakra, allowing me to use Jutsu without handsigns, which is the only way I can use the shadow clone jutsu, but y'know, I had my shadow clone who was facing off against you, form a handsign to trick you into believing that was the real me, but in reality, I was up here the entire time," Saru grinned.**_

"_**Nice…move, kid…," Konika said, he then fainted.**_

_**Now back at Squad 7.**_

"_**Hey…is that…Nami?" Ryuuji thought, as he saw Nami, sitting on a park bench with a boxed lunch.**_

"_**Hey, there's Nami!" Tatsumaru thought, as he stared straight ahead, down a street. Tatsumaru and Ryuuji, little did they know, were both the same distance away from Nami, and now it was all just a matter of speed.**_

"_**Yes! I've done it! I've beaten Tatsumaru!" Ryuuji cheered in his head.**_

"_**Good, Ryuuji isn't here yet, that gives me time to explain to Nami what this test is really all about," Tatsumaru thought as he began running.**_

_**Chisoku then appeared in front of Nami, "Hello, so it looks like you were first, huh?"**_

"_**Ummm…yes, Chisoku-Sensei, but…I haven't eaten it yet, I'm still waiting on the second person to get here," Nami said.**_

"_**Well, that's very nice of you Nami," Chisoku said sweetly.**_

"_**Th…thank you sir," Nami said.**_

"_**I hope I'm not too late!" Ryuuji thought.**_

"_**Ryuuji still isn't there yet, good! Now we can all pass this thing!" Tatsumaru thought.**_

"_**Hey, I see Tatsumaru! Guess Ryuuji's going back to the academy for a year huh?" Nami asked.**_

"_**Looks like it," Chisoku shrugged, as Tatsumaru came up.**_

"_**Did I beat him?" Tatsumaru asked.**_

"_**Yes, you did, you may now begin eating, you two," Chisoku nodded.**_

"_**Thanks sensei!" They both said, as they opened the lunches, and readied their chopsticks, "LETS DIG IN!" **_

_**Ryuuji showed up a minute later, "What? You mean…I lost, b…but how, he wasn't here a minute ago!"**_

"_**Looks like that means you fail, sorry Ryuuji," Nami said sadly.**_

"_**But here, if your hungry, you can finish my food," Tatsumaru offered.**_

"_**Whoa! Are you serious?" Ryuuji asked.**_

"_**Absolutely," Tatsumaru said, "But hurry, before I change my mind."**_

"_**THANKS TATSUMARU!" Ryuuji cheered, as he snatched the food and began eating.**_

"_**Tatsumaru, that was really nice of you, I guess you really do care about Ryuuji," Nami said.**_

"_**What? Ummm…I do not…OKAY!" Tatsumaru said, then he crossed his arms, "I just thought he'd be hungry, since, y'know, we've been out here all day."**_

"_**And that's why you all pass," Chisoku said.**_

_**Ryuuji looked and spit his food all over Tatsumaru, "SERIOUSLY? Bu…but why sensei?"**_

"_**Because while both Tatsumaru and Nami got here first, he offered to share with you, and that, is what being a ninja squad is all about, team work," Chisoku smirked, giving them a thumbs up.**_

"_**S…so, what does this mean sensei?" Nami asked.**_

"_**Can I pummel Ryuuji after this mushy gushy crap?" Tatsumaru said, his eye twitching, after he was covered in rice.**_

_**Chisoku began laughing, "This means that tomorrow, we will get assigned our first official mission as a ninja team, from Lord Hashirama." Chisoku explained.**_

_**Ryuuji's face brightened up, "ALRIIIIIIIIIIGHT! This is totally incredible! We did it! YEAH! We all passed!" **_

"_**Lets go then, you all need a lot of rest, you are all officially, Genin Rank!" Chisoku said.**_


	5. The Life and Times of Koichi Naru: Part1

**Ryuuji may have just started his ninja journey, but lets turn our attention towards another young hero, one by the name of…Koichi.**

"So…uhhh…, Shabutaro, where do we go next?" The young man asked his little puppy.

"Bark!" Shabutaro replied simply, Shabutaro was just a little puppy, but his owner placed must trust in his small partner.

**Shabutaro Naru- Age: 7 (Dog Years) 1 (Human Years), Appearance: Small, white and brown dog, mixture of a shitzu and other small dogs.**

"Right! That sounds like a great idea!" The young man said, the young man could obviously understand Shabutaro, and his doggy language, it was then that the two happened upon a small village, and walked inside.

"Welcome to Hoshinu Village," an old man said at the gate, "You mustn't be from around here."

"Nah, I'm not, I'm kind of a drifter," The young man said, as he removed his hat. The young man wore a small straw samurai hat, he had sort of long, spiky, brownish-red hair, his clothes were stereotypical of a ninja from another village, "The name's Koichi, Koichi Naru, and this here is my buddy Shabutaro, Shabutaro Naru," Koichi grinned.

**Koichi Naru- Age: 18, Appearance: Young, wears a Straw Samurai hat, and has brownish-red hair, Koichi wears normal Jonin level clothes for the village that he hails from. He uses Jutsu that deal with Ice, and fights with a sword.**

**The old man had brought Koichi to his house, where his wife prepared them some tea.**

"**You seem like such a nice young man Koichi, any reason you're out here this far from home?" The old woman asked.**

"**I'm a wandering ninja, thought I'd drop by here to see if I could grab a bite to eat while I'm on my journey," Koichi said.**

**A little boy walked into the room at that moment, "We have a ninja in the house? OH! THAT IS SOOO COOL!" **

"**Now now Teru, calm yourself," the old lady said.**

"**Aw come on Kina, let Teru go, he's just a boy," the old man laughed.**

"**But Gaiza, he can't become a ninja, his parents told us that before they…," Kina didn't get to finish.**

"**Hey mister! Can I pet your doggy?" Teru asked Koichi.**

"**Why of course," Koichi said, "Shabutaro, go play with Teru please.**

"**Bark!" Shabutaro nodded.**

"**The dog understands you?" Gaiza asked.**

"**Yes, we have a special bond," Koichi said.**

"**Well isn't that nice," Kina smiled.**

**Suddenly, a young man came down the stairs, "Oh Tenma, there you are, you've finally woken up, have you?" Kina greeted.**

"**Leave me alone old woman! I'm going for a walk," Tenma replied, as he slammed the door behind him.**

"**What's his deal?" Koichi asked.**

"**Oh, he's just upset about the Harvest Nights," Gaiza explained.**

"**The…Harvest Nights?" Koichi asked.**

"**Gaiza, you said you'd never speak of that again," Kina said.**

"**Oh relax Kina, Tenma isn't even here, and Koichi should know the legend of the Harvest Moon if he's staying in our village," Gaiza said.**

"**Then, by all means, tell him, but I'm not staying to listen in," Kina said, as she walked away.**

"**So…what is this Harvest Moon stuff?" Koichi asked.**

"**The Harvest Moon happens once a year around this time, every year, our crops grow in, but there's at least fifteen or more, less people around to enjoy the harvest," Gaiza explained.**

"**Wh…why is that?" Koichi asked, now shocked.**

"**It's because of the Oni-Man, well…that's what we call him at least," Gaiza said.**

"**Oni-Man?" Koichi asked.**

"**Yes, ever heard of the Seichuu clan?" Gaiza questioned.**

"**Once, aren't they the clan that long ago was overrun by almost an army of Oni?" Koichi wondered.**

"**Yes, that is correct, they sealed the Oni within twelve mystical items: a sword, a scarf. a pair of chopsticks, a mask, a lantern, a jacket, a necklace, a glove, a mirror, a bamboo staff, a book, and a statue. Each item is passed onto the next generation by the current owner, but for about five years now, one of the members of that clan has been feeding it's item the souls of our people," Gaiza said.**

"**And they come every year on the night of the Harvest Moon?" Koichi asked.**

"**That's right, the annual year of celebration in our village, you see, Tenma and Teru are brothers, and while Teru is to young to remember his parents, Tenma remembers them perfectly," Gaiza said.**

"**What happened to them?" Koichi asked.**

"**One night, about two years ago, on the night of the Harvest Moon, Tenma and Teru's dad, who was a ninja, tried to fight off the evil Oni-Man, but failed, his soul was taken, trying to protect her children, their mother rushed to our place, as we are the elders of this village, when she left, she tried to run home, but the Oni-Man got to her on the way there, Tenma cried for weeks, and months after that, waiting for his mother to return, but she never did, he became cold, and emotionless after that day, and has been that way ever since," Gaiza explained.**

"**Oh man…, that's so sad…, wait! You said the Harvest Moon is tomorrow?" Koichi asked.**

"**That's right son, so if you know what's good for you, you'll get outta here while you still can," Gaiza said.**

"**No way!" Koichi said.**

"**But, you'll die if you stay!" Gaiza gasped.**

"**Even if I do, at least I will die protecting your village, and ending your suffering," Koichi smiled.**

**Gaiza looked at Koichi wide eyed, but then smiled as well, "Thank you, Koichi."**

**The next day, Koichi walked outside, there was only a few people left in the town, about twenty or so, and they were all preparing their harvest stands.**

"**That Oni-Man really did do some damage didn't he…," Koichi said quietly.**

"**You got that right boy, how'd you know about that though?" A middle aged man asked from a small outdoor store.**

"**Old Man Gaiza told me," Koichi said.**

"**Old Man Gaiza huh?" The middle aged man said, "The oldest man in our village, and probably the bravest."**

"**Why's that?" Koichi asked.**

"**He's kind to everyone! And he stays here every year, the only reason we stay is because of his and Kina's bravery at their ages," The middle aged man explained.**

"**That's very noble of all of you," Koichi said, smiling.**

"**Yes, we're sad that tonight is the night that the Oni comes, but we know that Old Man Gaiza will have faith still," The middle aged man said very happily.**

"**You guys seem like one big happy family," Koichi smiled.**

**That night, when the Harvest Moon had arisen, a thick fog over came the village.**

"**He's close," a young man said.**

"**Dern' right, he'll be here soon judgin' by the thickness o' this ere' fog!" a farmer said.**

**Tenma escaped through a window in his bedroom, just seconds before Kina walked in with his dinner.**

"**Tenma, I'm sorry that you have to stay in here tonight, but…," Kina was interrupted by the site of the curtains flowing in the wind, she dropped her tray, and began sobbing, "No…," she said.**

"**It's coming…," Gaiza whispered ominously.**

"**Now? I'll be ready!" Koichi said.**

"**GAIZA! KOICHI!" Kina yelled, as she came thundering down the stairs.**

"**What is it Kina?" Gaiza asked.**

"**It's Tenma, he ran off!" Kina said, this caused both Gaiza and Koichi's eyes to widen, before Koichi grabbed Shabutaro and ran out.**

"**Where are you going Koichi?" Gaiza asked.**

"**I have to save Tenma!" Koichi yelled, as he closed the door.**

"**What a brave young fool," Gaiza smirked.**

**The figure began to surface in the distance, a shorter man, with a Jingasa, a creepy cloak, and a elf-like shoes appeared, he slowly lifted his left hand, and pulled out a pair of small black chopsticks.**

"**He's here!" The farmer said, as he tried to run, but as he did, the color left his eyes, and he collapsed.**

"**Teuchi?" The younger man screamed, as the Oni-Man began walking closer, the young man heard a cackle just before the color began fading from his eyes, but just before it completely did, a rock hit the Oni-Man.**

"**What was that?" The Oni-Man hissed.**

"**Take this ya bastard!" Tenma yelled, as he chucked another rock.**

"**Fooooooooool," The Oni-Man hissed once again, and turned his attention towards Tenma, he lifted the chopsticks up, and began trying to steal Tenma's soul.**

"**T…Tenma…no!" The younger man said weakly, gasping for air.**

**Just as the Oni-Man got within range of Tenma, he started the soul stealing process, but was stopped again.**

"**Wh…what?" Tenma gasped.**

**Shabutaro was hanging onto the Oni-Man's left arm hard, "Gah…, stupid mutt!" he hissed.**

"**He's not a mutt!" Koichi said, as he appeared near the Oni-Man.**

"**You'll pay for this you fool," The Oni-Man hissed.**

"**And I'm not a fool," Koichi grinned, "The name's Koichi, it's a pleasure."**

"**I'm Zarueta Seichuu, the man who will end your life," Zarueta hissed as he lifted his chopsticks up.**

"**Don't try anything to rash," Koichi laughed, as he did a handsign, "Ice Style: Crystal Mist Jutsu!" Koichi yelled as an even thicker fog descended upon the area now, "You can't steal my soul, if you can't find me."**

"**Curses Zarueta," The Oni said.**

"**Hold on, I will win this battle," Zarueta said, as he lifted the chopsticks, "Ready?" he hissed as the chopsticks writing started glowing blue, just as Zarueta felt a slash on his right arm, "You won't be doing that again," Zarueta laughed, "Oni-Style: Cursed Levitation Jutsu!" Zarueta shouted. **

"**What's that gonna do?" Koichi questioned.**

"**Levitate anything I decide to surround the chopsticks with," Zarueta laughed.**

"**You won't get me with that!" Koichi said.**

"**Don't be certain!" Zarueta said, as he formed another handsign, "Wind Style: Huge Gust Jutsu!" Just then a huge gust rolled in and blew away the mist, leaving Koichi in plain sight. **

"**Dammit," Koichi muttered.**

"**Lets make you squirm now," Zarueta laughed as he lifted his left arm, and put the chopsticks around Koichi's head, and started slowly lifting him off of the ground.**

"**Wh…what is this?" Koichi asked scaredly.**

"**This is the cursed levitation jutsu, don't worry, you won't die that painfully, this just makes it easier for me to steal your soul," Zarueta hissed.**

"**K…Koichi!" Tenma yelled, as he jumped down from where he was and started punching Zarueta on the back, Shabutaro also jumped back up and bit Zarueta's arm, causing him to drop the chopsticks.**

"**You brats!" Zarueta yelled, as he screamed in pain.**

**Koichi fell from the hold Zarueta had on him, and shook off the pain, and then unsheated his sword.**

"**Shabutaro, grab the chopsticks, Tenma, move!" Koichi yelled, as he started running at Zarueta.**

"**Bark!" Shabutaro growled, as he dropped from Zarueta's arm and grabbed the chopsticks, he dashed off, while Koichi ran and hid behind a rock, while Koichi continued running at Zarueta.**

"**NOW! Here we go!" Koichi yelled as he stabbed right through Zarueta. Blood trickled from Zarueta's mouth, as his eyes slowly lost their color, his head dropped, and he collapsed backwards, as his now lifeless body lie there, never to move again, at the same time, Shabutaro dropped the chopsticks, as a demonic wail rang out from inside of them, it slowly died down to a whisper, and soon, disappeared forever, as the chopsticks turned to ash. **

"**Y…you actually beat him," Tenma said, shocked.**

"**I couldn't have done it without you," Koichi grinned, as he re-sheathed his sword, and put his hat back on.**

**Tenma smiled, for the first time in two years, but then started crying, "Thank you…Koichi!" Tenma said, as he ran up and hugged him.**

"**No problem…kiddo," Koichi said, just as the sun began to rise.**

**Later that day, Koichi and Shabutaro were getting ready to leave.**

"**Why do you have to leave so soon?" Tenma asked, with tears in his eyes.**

"**I have to be on my way, I'm a drifter, but don't worry, we'll meet again some day," Koichi said, nodding.**

"**Can I play with your doggy when you come to back to visit mister?" Teru asked.**

"**Yes you can," Koichi nodded. **

"**Well Koichi, I don't know we can thank you enough, but if it helps, I baked these," Kina said, offering him some sweet rolls and rice balls.**

"**Thanks Kina, that's very nice of you," Koichi nodded.**

"**We'll see ya boy, now, don't be a stranger!" The man from the market said.**

"**And come back anytime!" The young man said.**

"**We'll be waiting, you're a splendid ninja," Gaiza smiled.**

"**Thanks everyone, I'll come back some day," Koichi said from far away.**

**Everyone was waving, but Tenma burst into tears, "BYE KOICHI! WHEN WE MEET NEXT TIME, I'LL BE A NINJA TOO! AND WE'LL BE A TEAM!"**

**Koichi smiled when Tenma said that, but kept walking, "Well Shabutaro, we're off, to where ever the winds take us.**

"**Bark! Bark!" Shabutaro replied happily.**

**Meanwhile, Ryuuji, Tatsumaru, Nami, and Chisoku were busy getting their first mission assigned.**

"**Your first mission hmmm?" Saru smirked, "We've gotten a few already!" Saru said as Ryuuji, Tatsumaru, Nami, and Chisoku entered the Hokage's office.**

"**Welcome, ready for your first mission?" Mikkel asked.**

"**I believe we are!" Chisoku nodded.**

"**I'm ready," Nami smiled.**

"**I guess so," Tatsumaru shrugged.**

"**JUST LET US HEAR IT!" Ryuuji shouted.**

"**Alright, your first mission is…," Mikkel began.**

"…**A gardening mission in the Land of Thunder," Hashirama finished, Saru began laughing from out in the hall.**

"**GARDENING?" Tatsumaru and Ryuuji yelled simultaneously.**


End file.
